1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable fans and more particularly to a portable misting fan with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that a fine mist of a liquid can cool surrounding air by evaporation. Cooling occurs when mist droplets impinge on a target and are evaporated into the surrounding air. Additional cooling takes place if the liquid is very cold relative to the surrounding air and if an air stream blows on a user so as to accelerate the evaporation of water from the skin and clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,132 to Junkel et al. discloses a p portable spray misting device including a hollow body capable of holding a volume of fluid to be dispensed. The body includes a flattened base capable of supporting the body upon a flat surface and a contoured upper body terminating in an upwardly extending and interiorly open neck which defines a first port having a first diameter. A spray application head for issuing a mist spray of the fluid is secured to the open neck by an integrally formed collar. An interiorly open and annular rim extends from a specified location of the contoured upper body and defines a second port with a diameter greater than the first diameter of the first port. A cap is provided for securing in a fluid-tight manner over the annular rim of the second collar so as to provide a device which permits a user to more quickly refill a fluid reservoir in the body.
The above patent suffers from the following disadvantage: Fine mist can be obtained only when there is sufficient fluid in the body. Thus, it works well initially. However, fine mist cannot be obtained as the fluid decreases. A frequent refilling of the fluid is required. This is very inconvenient. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.